For The Love Of A Puppy
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: Emily learns motherhood from her new puppy. The puppy decides to play matchmaker for her and leads her to the man of her dreams. Will Emily come to realize that she deserves to be with the man of her dreams and to help raise his son?


**TITLE: **_For the Love of a Puppy_

**SUMMARY:**_ Emily learns motherhood through her new puppy. Her puppy decides to play matchmaker and brings her to her soul mate. Will she realize that she truly does deserve to be with the man of her dreams, and be a mother to his son? _

**CATEGORY: **_Family/ Friendship/ Romance/ Drama/ Hurt/Comfort/ Spiritual/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Crime_

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WALKING SEBASTIAN  
**

I watch you sleep.

I pray that your sleep is full of dreams.

Dreams are safe.

I can't protect you from your nightmares.

No one can.

No one but you.

But, even you don't seem too want too.

Why is that?

Why is it that you cling so desperate to the nightmares?

When your dreams are so much better.

(-- Hotch's thoughts for "_Finding The Way To You_")

--

The alarm sounded. A hand crawled out of the comforter to try to locate the clock. It fumbled for a few seconds before it touched the cold metal of the clock. It slowly lifted high enough for the fingers to push the button. The alarm died. The hand dropped back underneath the covers, and another arm wrapped itself around it, pulling it more closer to it's own owner.

A breath glides down the neck and sends a shiver through her body. She smiles still with her eyes closed. She wanted to enjoy this moment with her love, before all the craziness that was life got in the way. She felt the right arm began to roam, she sighed in pleasure as the hand moved around her waist and down to her pleasure dome. She grinned as she brought her own hand down to stop the hand from doing what it wanted. She began to lightly tickle it before it started to move back up her navel. She began to move backwards into her lover - than forward once more. Allowing her lover to know that she was pleased with the movement of the hand. The hand inched it way on its own accord up towards her breast. She lowered her own hand and just simply allowed her lover to move freely around her right breast. She knew that her lover knew how she liked it. She soon started to pant with the pleasure that her lover was giving her, she wanted to offer her own - but her lover had simply blocked any movements of her own. So, that's the way it would be this morning, her lover pleasing her - well she'll return the favor at a later date.

--

She panted and moaned, and cried out. "Yes, yes, yes." Her eyes burst opened to find a very startle and surprised flurry face in her face. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww..." She cried out as she closed her eyes once more. She slowly crackled open one eye and sighed deeply. "Sebastian, what have I told you before?"

Sebastian just leaned forward and licked her face.

Laughing she opened her eyes, as her right hand went to pet the puppy's head. "No offense, Sebastian, but your licks aren't the licks that I crave." She contiuned to pet. "Although your licks are pretty sweet too." Sebastian just contiuned to lick her. She wrapped her arms around his small body and pulled him sideways, turning she presided to give the pup a belly rub.

"We can't still in bed all day long, pup, you have to get your walk in, and I have to get to the office." She said as she dropped her hands in her lap. She watched as the up got himself into a sitting postion and tilted his head at her. She frowned, "I know, I know. And I agree with you, I don't like being apart from you either." She shrugged her shoulders. "But, that's the way life is, hon, sometimes mommy has to do things that she doesn't want too do." She pulled the covers off her self and stood up. She felt the sweaty silk against her skin. "I'll just get a shower, than I'll take you out for your walk." She said headed to the bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom she found the pup still on the bed with it's head tilted to the right side. "Don't tell me that you had been sitting like that the entire time." She laughed as she went and petted the puppy's head. "Well, let me get on my sweats, than we'll be off." She quickly put on her sweats, and her sweatshirt. She tied her hair back in a pony tail. Mistress and dog leaves the bedroom.

She grabbed the lesh from the hook, and slipped it on over the pup's neck. "Come on Sebastian, let's get going." She closed the door just as the pup strained to run ahead of her. She laughed and locked the door quickly just as she felt her feet being pulled by the hyper puppy in front of her. The door man luckily had the door open and waiting as the puppy rushed by him. "Thanks," she managed to call over her shoulder, she saw the doorman smile and wave her away before she turned her head forward.

Sebastian strained on his lesh trying to get her to move faster. But, she could only go so fast, without dragging him along behind her. She would much rather be dragged behind him, but not to far. She didn't want to choke him after all, she managed to match her stride with his small legs, and they were soon in the dog park. She was surprised that not many dogs and owners were about yet. Yes, it was still too early for the morning crowd, but even the early - early morning crowd was pretty impressive. Oh well, Sebastian could still have his fun with his friends, and it won't be too difficult dragging him away this morning.

Soon Sebastian was leading her out of the dog park. "I'm surprised at you, Sebastian, it's usually I, whom have to tell you it's time to go." She tilted her head to the right, "Is something wrong buddy?" Sebastian just turned his head back and barked happily and grinned before turning forward once more. He tugged on his lease, demanding that she matched his stride once more. Laughing she took the hint. She suddenly realized that they weren't heading back home. She stopped and gently tugged the lesh. "Sebastian, home is back there."

Sebastian had sat down when he felt the tug. His head leaning to the right. He refused to budge when she tried to lead him in the right direction of home. "Come on boy, mommy has to get home, so she go to work." She sighed as she tried once more to tug on his lesh. He didn't move a muscle. Sighing, she walked over and bent to pick him up. Sebastian suddenly , got to his feet and rushed down the street, the lesh trailing behind him.

"Sebastian, you get back here right now." She called after the running puppy. When he didn't stop his headlong run, she began to run after the puppy. "Sebastian!" She yelled over and over again, hoping that he would stop and turn around. When he didn't she began to freak out in her head. She almost reached him at top speed, but than he turned the corner and disappeared from sight. She felt tears on her eye lashes as she quickly reached the corner, she slammed into a solid chest. She blinked in surprise when she saw Aaron Hotchner in front of her, with Sebastian at his right side. "Hotch, I didn't see you there." She huffed trying to get her breath under control.

"I noticed." Hotch said with a smile. Looking down, "I see Sebastian got the better of you."

Brushing the hair off her sweaty forehead she sighed, "I think he just wanted more of a challenge this morning." She was relieved beyond relief that her puppy was safe. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a walk before heading to the office." He shrugged. "I'm glad I decided too, I wouldn't want you to lose Sebastian after all." He leaned down and picked up the falling lesh. He handed it over to her.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the lesh and wrapping it around her waist. She suddenly realized how she was dressed. "Excuess me, Sir, I don't mean to be so unprofessional attired in front of you." She felt a blush on her checks.

"We aren't at the office, Emily, this is your personal time after all." Hotch said in a reassuring voice.

"But still, I should be aware that I would run into the people I work for ... even at such a an earlier hour." She backed away trying to think of a way to leave gracefully. But Sebastian didn't move from his spot next to Hotch. "Come on Sebastian, time to get going. Leave Hotch alone."

"You don't have to go, at least not on my account." Hotch said tilting his head to the right.

"I really have to get home, I still have to get ready for work." Emily said leaning down and wrapping an arm around the puppy's stomach, she stood to her feet with him at her right side. "I'll see you later."

Hotch reached out and petted Sebastian on the head, "It was nice to see you again, Sebastian, hopefully we get to spend more time together." He looked into Emily's eyes meaningfully.

"I'll see you at the office, si- Hotch." She said before turning around and walked away. Once around the corner she picked up her pace and rushed towards home. The safety of her door man apartment building. When in she truly wanted to turn around and rush back to where Hotch was, throw herself into his arms and never let go. Too never come up for air, too never ...

She shook her head as she felt Sebastian struggle in her arm. She realized that she had been hurting him. "I'm sorry, Sebastian." She eased her gripe, but kept the puppy at her side. She didn't trust him at the moment to allow him to walk.

--

Opening the door she looked down with a smile, "I can see you are ready to play with Sebastian."

"Yes, Ms. Prentiss." The young boy looked up with a huge grin on his face.

"You can call me Emily, Harry, seeing how you are going to take care of my puppy while I'm away." Emily said stepping into the hallway in front of the small boy. She turned and locked her door. Turning around, "Your parents have a key to my place, Harry, and they know when to come and check on Sebastian."

"They told me, Ms. Pre - Emily." Harry said stumbling over the usage of her first name.

Emily gently laughed and laid a hand on the young boy's shoulders, "You'll get a handle on it, Harry." She said walking down the hallway towards his apartment. Stopping at his door, "I want to thank you again for looking after my puppy for me, Harry." She said looking down at the four year old boy.

"I love puppyies: Harry's head bowed, and he played with his right foot. "I wish mommy and daddy would get me one. But they say I'm too young." He looked up with eager eyes. "But I'm going to prove to 'em that I can handle a puppy of my own, by taking super good care of yours, Emily."

"I'm sure you will, Har, I'm sure you will." She squeezed his shoulders once more, and than watched as he entered his apartment. After the door closed she turned and walked down the hallway. It was time to get to work.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
